The Human King (1994)
The Human King (1994) is Nuemekdisneylover1999's upcoming movie-spoof of the 1994 Disney animated feature "The Lion King". It will appear on YouTube in the near feature. Cast *Baby Simba - Michael Darling (Peter Pan/Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book) *Young Simba - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Adult Simba - Kristoff (Frozen 1 & 2) *Young Nala - Penny (The Rescuers) *Adult Nala - Anna (Frozen 1 & 2) *Timon - Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Pumbaa - Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) *Mufasa - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2) *Sarabi - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2) *Scar - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Shenzi - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove franchise) *Banzai - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Ed - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Rafiki - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Zazu - Bill Green (Big City Greens) *Sarafina - Anna (The King and I) *The Mouse - Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIHM 1 & 2) *Grasshopper - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Gopher - Porcupine (The Fox and the Hound) *Hyenas - Various Cartoon Human Villains *Chameleon - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop; 2012 - 2016) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Caribou Stampede (Brother Bear) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Hayabusa (Mulan; 1998), Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) and Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *The Beetle - Cri-Kee (Mulan; 1998) *Wild Animals - Various Cartoon Humans Chapters *The Human King (1994) part 1 - Circle of Life *The Human King (1994) part 2 - Percival C. McLeach *The Human King (1994) part 3 - Cody's First Day *The Human King (1994) part 4 - (A) Cody's Pouncing Lesson *The Human King (1994) part 4 - (B) The Morning Report *The Human King (1994) part 5 - Percival C. McLeach and Kevin's Conversation *The Human King (1994) part 6 - I Just Can't Wait to be King *The Human King (1994) part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Human King (1994) part 8 - Kings of the Past / Be Prepared *The Human King (1994) part 9 - The Stampede! / Phoebus' Death / Cody's Exile *The Human King (1994) part 10 - Percival C. McLeach Takes Over Pride Rock *The Human King (1994) part 11 - Meet Moe Szyslak & Barney Gumble *The Human King (1994) part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You / Hakuna Matata *The Human King (1994) part 13 - Percival C. McLeach in Command *The Human King (1994) part 14 - Relax in the Stars / He's Alive? *The Human King (1994) part 15 - Anna Chased Barney / The Reunion *The Human King (1994) part 16 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight? *The Human King (1994) part 17 - Kristoff & Anna's Argument / Captain Neweyes' Wisdom / Kristoff's Destiny *The Human King (1994) part 18 - Kristoff's Return / Moe & Barney's Distraction *The Human King (1994) part 19 - Kristoff Confronts McLeach / Kristoff Finds Out the Truth / The Big Battle *The Human King (1994) part 20 - Kristoff vs. McLeach / A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Human King (1994) part 21 - End Credits / Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John Version) Movie Used *The Lion King (1994) Movies TV Shows and Video Games Featured *Peter Pan (1953) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011 - 2016) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen II (2019) *The Simpsons (1989 - present) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006 - 2008) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Home on the Range (2004) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Big City Greens (2018 - present) *The King and I (1999) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 - 2016) *Brother Bear (2003) *Mulan (1998) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Aladdin (1992) Songs Featured *''Circle of Life'' *''The Morning Report'' *''I Just Can't Wait to be King'' *''Be Prepared'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John Version)'' Gallery Michael Darling PP.jpg|Michael as Baby Simba. Cody.png|Cody as Young Simba. Kristoff 2013.png|Kristoff as Adult Simba. Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Young Nala. Annafrozen Render2.png|Anna as Adult Nala. The-Simpsons-Season-7-Episode-21-11-8a26.jpg|Moe Szyslak and Barney Gumble as Timon and Pumbaa. 4947263-phoebus01.png|Phoebus as Mufasa. Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Sarabi. Percival-McLeach.png|Percival C. McLeach as Scar. Yzma.jpeg|Yzma as Shenzi. Gaston1.jpg|Gaston (Animated) as Banzai. Mr Alameda Slim (HOTR).jpg|Alameda Slim as Ed. 318947_1258765592962_375_300.jpg|Captain Neweyes as Rafiki. Bill_Green.png|Bill Green as Zazu. king-and-i-disneyscreencaps.com-1408.jpg|Anna as Sarafina. Timmy Brisby.jpg|Young Timmy Brisby as the mouse. Moltbugslife.png|Molt as the grasshopper. Porcupine-(Fox_and_the_Hound).jpg|Porcupine as Gopher. Vinnie_Terrio.jpg|Vinnie Terrio as the chameleon. Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-196.jpg|Caribou stampede as the wildebeest stampede. 9ff4aae8c0608e73b324ccd0c396596a492d036e hq.jpg|Hayabusa... Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|Diablo... Profile_-_Iago.jpg|and Iago (animated) as the vultures. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|Cri-Kee as the beetle. See Also *The Human King II: Kristoff's Family (Following) Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:The Lion King Movies